Qwerty
by LaKay
Summary: A year of discovery, humor, suspense and even detentions, Lily Evans is particularly confused as her last year at Hogwarts progresses quckly. From N.E.W.T's to dealing with that Potter boy, Lily finds it easiest to neglecting her responsibilites and live
1. A September Relived

It's said that every thorn had its rose and every rain has its rainbow, but one young woman had proof that every evil did not convey its good. Lily Evans was certainly not your typical teenager. Overachieved beyond her years, more beautiful than one could know; from every red strand of hair she carried, Ms. Petunia Evans despised. Lily was the one to prove that some sins shan't be forgiven and those were certainly of her sister's. Though the two as opposites as they were, they had more in common than they would ever realize, or for that matter, believe. Both perfect in everything they've done, magnificently popular, and raised under the same muggle home. That's right, _muggle_ home. To Lily's much distaste, and many years of taunting, she was raised under a non-magical roof by two very non-magical parents. Though they had accepted Lily as a witch, there was one person that did not give her the blessing that she deserved; envious sister Petunia.  
  
"I'm not going to be seen with that foul... _Thing_ in public!"  
  
September first, to Petunia, was the most dreaded day of the year. It was the one day that she took hours in the bathroom combing her hazel tresses, slathering on as much make up as possible, concealing her pale azure gaze behind the darkest sunglasses she owned, all just to look as distantly related to Lily as possible. And all this preparation solely ended up in her locking herself in her bedroom at the last minute and refusing to escort Lily and her belongings to King's Cross Station. Meanwhile, just down the hall, seventeen year old Lily Evans sat at the top of the stairs dressed in her Hogwarts attire with her elbows on her knees and her chin propped up on her hand. With her emerald gaze glazed over, she absorbed in her familiar surroundings. Every year it was the same thing, despite how old the two got, how mature they grew, they acted as if it was Lily's first year going to Hogwarts. Every year her sister, Petunia locked herself into her bedroom, whining, kicking the door in protest, and every year it was her parents that came marching up the stairs to 'persuade' her in going. More like... Force, but Petunia being just one year older than Lily, she would never admit to giving in.  
  
"Three... Two.... One..."  
  
Lily counted off boredly, looking at the grandfather clock that was visible downstairs in the dining room, and as if clockwork, Mrs. Evans, followed by Mr. Evans came bounding up the stairs towards Petunia's bedroom. Mr. Evans attempting to tie his tie in the midst of the rush, Lily noted his cheeks glowing as hers did when she was flustered, while her mother clanked up the white carpeted stairs with one high heel half-on and a lipstick tube in one hand. Her two parents brushed past her and proceeded to Petunia's room, where they immediately began speaking.  
  
"Petunia, darling, it's Lily's last year, don't you want to be a good sport and come along?"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell, Mother! She's a freak! Abnormal! Do you realize what my friends would say if they ever saw me with her kind? That's right! You wouldn't. You never HAD any friends," Petunia called through the door.  
  
"Now, don't talk to your mother like that, Petunia Evans."  
  
Mr. Evans warned as he pulled out a golden key from the inside of his chest pocket. Over the many 'September firsts' they've had to go through and deal with, it had all simply become a routine. Lily could easily pull out her wand from her sleeve, charm the door to open, levitate Petunia out the door and off the family would go and be on time to King's Cross Station. But of course, much thanks to Petunia, Lily was not allowed to use magic in front of her, though she was no doubt of age. Ever since Lily began to use magic to vacuum the downstairs, Petunia would bat her eyelashes dramatically and collapse, 'fainting' as if overwhelmed by the power that Lily possessed. Ever since then, magic in front of Petunia was forbidden.  
  
"But _Mom_, can't I jus-"  
  
Lily began, until she was abruptly interrupted by a shriek coming from Petunia inside her room. Lily blinked curiously, and then murmured something about not even pulling out her wand yet. 


	2. An Unexpected Arrival

**Title: **Qwerty

**Authors:** Kay and 'Lyne

**Theme:** Lily and James

**Summary:** A year of discovery, humor, suspense and even detentions, Lily Evans is particularly confused as her last year at Hogwarts progresses quickly. From N.E.W.T's to dealing with that Potter boy, Lily finds it easiest to neglecting her responsibilities and live a little. Read her actions, and the consequences that are bound to come.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the characters (except for any originals...Alana Thomson), and we are not JKR. We do not own Harry Potter, though that would be incredibly nice.

_A/N - _

__

_Hope you're enjoying Qwerty. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Post what you'd like to see happening in the near future!_

__

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_An Unwelcome Visit_

* * *

"AHH! WHO ARE YOU?"

Petunia's voice rang through the corridor outside her bedroom and Lily quirked her brow. She was ready to use a charm to unlock and open the door, but suddenly the door burst open and out came a horrified Petunia who shook with fear and then once she was in the hall, she fell faint. Suddenly, Sirius Black was there, and caught Lily's older sister, fanning her. "Sirius Black. What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?" Lily knew there must be more of them, as the Marauders were never split up. She glared at the shaggy black haired boy who held her sister carefully in his arms, wondering what caused her to fall as she did. "Don't worry, Lily, it's not just me here. James is here too. He wanted to see if you needed help getting to Kings Cross." Sirius grinned goofily and pointed towards Petunia's room. Lily scowled and turned around, standing in the doorway. There sat James Potter, on the floor, his trunk next to him, and Remus Lupin, who was just in the process of up righting his own trunk and himself. Lily couldn't believe this. "James Potter, how dare you come here? To my home! And scare my sister?" Lily was outraged more than she ever had been before. First he came to her home unannounced, brought friends, and then caused havoc in her sister's bedroom? She shook her head and stormed out of the room, almost crying. She ran smack into her father, who had headed towards Lily, curious as to whom these boys were. "Now, I didn't know you were expecting any visitors. And they want to take you to the train station! How nice, in fact, you should take them up on the offer. Your sister is in no state to leave the house, and your mother and I can't just leave her here, now can we? Why don't you leave with them? We'll pay the fare for the cab, don't worry."  
  
Mr. Evans smiled his pearly whites at his daughter, who was actually in tears now. It was September first, and all she wanted to do was to go to school. But no, her sister had to be a brat and hold them up, which meant that James and his pals, had to come and find her and offer to take her with them. Before Lily could say a word to her father, he went into Petunia's room and began chatting away with James, who explained to Mr. Evans that he would make sure Lily was safe.  
  
Lily hurried down the hall and down the stairs and ran into her mother, who had a bag of ice for Petunia in her hand. Lily walked with her mother, tears of fury streaming down her face.  
  
"Mum, you can't possibly let daddy send me with those boys! I don't like them! They're constantly pulling pranks at school, they're always in detention, except for Remus, of course, which was a Prefect with me, but still!"  
  
Lily flung her hand across her face, wiping away her tears and mascara streaks. If her mother sent her away with these boys, then Lily would be sure to forget to get on the train to go home for the Christmas holidays. Her parents always loved having her home, or so Lily had thought before, but if they made her go with James to the Platform, then Lily would make her parents upset.  
  
"Honey, I would love to take you to the platform, but it just can't be done. Petunia's in a state of shock. If you wanted to invite those boys over, you should have told them to ring at the door rather than appear in your sister's bedroom. Now gather your things and tell them you'd be glad to have them escort you to the station."  
  
Mrs. Evans was chipper, and once they had reached the end of the corridor, she took Petunia from Sirius, smiled and thanked him, and got her daughter to the nearest bed, where she laid her down and put the ice pack on her head.  
  
Lily grumbled and stalked into her room to get her trunk. This had to be a sign of bad luck, having to go with James Potter and Sirius Black to Platform 9 ¾. Remus Lupin, however, she didn't mind as much, but the other two she simply couldn't stand. Lily dragged her trunk into Petunia's bedroom and stood next to her father, who was listening to James talk about how Lily was just so nice and sweet, always helping him out when he needed it, which was a lie. Lily had only helped James once, in their fifth year right before O.W.L.s because he had been failing History of Magic dreadfully. Lily shook her head and glared at James, who winked at her in return.  
  
"Ready to go, then, Lily?"  
  
James reached for her hand but she immediately stuck it in her pocket, scowling. Lily turned to her father and shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me. I won't be seeing you at Christmas."  
  
Mr. Evans' smile faded, but he hugged Lily goodbye nonetheless, and the next thing Lily knew, James had his trunk next to Lily's and was standing by her side, waving at Mr. Evans.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Mr. Evans. I hope to see you again sometime!"  
  
By this time, Sirius had joined the group, and Remus was standing with them all. Lily, with the rest of them, disapparated to the Platform, and held onto her trunk. She soon found herself surrounded by parents and students, and then the next thing she knew, she was on the ground.


End file.
